Super: The Captain
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: No one ever expects superheroes to have normal lives, i.e.: relationship problems, homework, archnemisis parents. Well, not the last one. But when you find out the only parent you've ever known is your archenemy, it changes things. And who's his boss, The Captain? What are they planning? Why are they trying to get rid of the Suptastic 6? And what's going on with Juanita and Alex?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

"I know what I saw," I said for the hundredth time, pacing back and forth in the room. "He was my dad."

"Nat, maybe it was just because you were in emotional distress," Rosalina said.

"No, I swear it was him," I said. "Alex, tell them. Can't you read my mind and tell them I'm not delusional."

"Nat, I can't tell when you're being crazy or not," Alex said. "But what I can say is that you saw him. Of you think you saw him. I don't know."

"I can't believe you guys," I said. "Why would I lie?"

"I don't know!" David said.

"Quasim, can't you go back in time and see if I was lying?" I asked.

"You're not lying," Qaasim said. "That dude's your dad."

"See, he controls time. He knows!" I exclaimed.

"Why would your dad be evil? And why would he work with this 'Captain' guy?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know, but Qaasim says I'm right," I said.

"I think your right," Alex added.

"How come you guys don't believe me?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that easy to trust you," Rosalina pointed, crossing her arms.

"So what?" I exclaimed. "I can make electricity! Why is that so important? That was two months ago, get over it!"

"I'll get over it three or four years from never," she said, quoting me.

"You're being ridiculous Rosalina!" I exclaimed.

"It's not like you don't keep secrets from him," Alex chipped in.

"What secrets?" I asked, turning to my brother.

"Rosalina said if I say she's gonna kill me in my sleep," Alex said.

"Don't worry about her, tell me."

"After you didn't tell her about your new power, she was thinking of breaking up with you." Alex said quietly.

"Alex, I have super hearing, I heard you," I said. Then I turned to Rosalina. "And you've been spending three months holding this one little slip up over my head when the whole time you were thinking of dumbing me. And you can't even find it in your tiny soul to trust me."

"Nat, you are the ridiculous one," Rosalina said, standing up. "It was one little secret. And Alex, open your mouth and I will kill you now."

"So you have more secrets?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't have secrets." Rosalina said.

"Why do you keep trying to spin it back on me?" I asked. "You know what, I do have one more secret."

"See, my point," Rosalina said. "What is it?"

"My Father, Dr. Doom, offered me the chance to work with him." I said. "And I'm getting really sick of all the disrespect I get around here, so I think I'll take his offer."

They all stared at me with wide eyes. I turned into electricity, leaving the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

 _Rosalina: Holy crap, what did I just do. Now she going to be evil and nobody knows how to stop him! I'm such and idiot!_

 _Kristina: Did Nat just quit? Is he going to be evil? Is this for real?_

 _David: Did they just break up? Did Nat just quit? Wait, is Dr. Doom really their dad?_

 _Qaasim: Did not see this coming._

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled, holding my ears. "This is too much for to handle right now! Please just calm down!"

"Alex, are you okay?" David asked.

"No!" I said. "I hate this stupid power! My brother just said he's thinking of being evil! I'm pretty sure they're going to break up! And my best friend had been avoiding me for three weeks! I am not okay David."

"You want me to take you home?" Kristina asked.

"Please," I said.

"Let's call it a day," Cooper said.

"I'm so sick of Nat," Rosalina mumbled, grabbing her stuff and leaving. I grabbed my bookbag, climbing onto Kristina's back.

"Kristina, do you think Nat's gonna leave us?" I asked.

"No," Kristina said. "I think it was just an empty threat to make Rosalina mad."

"I couldn't read his mind," I said quietly. "It's like something was blocking me out."

"It was probably the electricity coursing through his body," Kristina said.

"Thank you for taking me home," I said. "I don't think I could've done it by myself." Juanita came up, stopping in front of her.

"Hey Kris," Juanita said. "What goes on at the studio?"

"Nat and Rosalina had a huge fight," Kristina said.

"Hope things get better," Juanita said, skating away.

.

When I got home, Nat was lying in the middle of the floor. As I got closer, I saw that his face was wet with tears. **Nat: Look at my phone. Dad's not home.** I picked up his phone with my mind powers, checking it.

 _Rosie: Nat, if you're going to be so dramatic and extra, I think we should break up._

"She broke up with me!" Net exclaimed, jumping up. "I should never open my mouth."

"Dude, chill," I said.

"I can't chill Alex," he said. "I love her and because I opened my stupid big mouth she hates me."

"I don't think she hates you," I said.

"Alex, she hates me," Nat said. "And it's all my fault. I'm just going to accept it."

Just as he was about to walk away, our watches lit up. "I hate having to go to school and work as a superhero." He mumbled. I smiled, closing the door and hugging net.

"To the lights we go!" I whisper-exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

"We meet again, Dr. Doom," Nat said. (It's just so hard to write their superhero names)

"Suptastic 6, what an unpleasant surprise," Dr. Doom said. "I see you're doing better, Airborne."

"That's not your business," Rosalina said.

"What type of doomsday machine are you making?" I asked. "And how do all you people know how to block me out of your heads?"

"You learn," they said.

"Now, I have created a machine so powerful it takes more power the Captain Ststic can manufacture. And it's so advanced not even TicTok can predict it."

"I don't make predictions," Qaasim said. "I travel back in time to fix big mistakes."

"So me and Airborne's relationship being over isn't that big of a mistake?" Net exclaimed.

"Shut up about it!" Rosalina exclaimed. "You're being so immature."

"Both of you shut up!" I exclaimed. "Gosh. See what we have to deal with, Dr. Doom?"

"Our lives," David said, shaking his head.

"Don't you feel sorry for us?" I asked.

"No," Dr. Doom said.

He shot a fire ball at us, but I literally just pushed it aside with my powers. "Listen, we all know how this is going to end. But I'll put a twist on it."

He used my telekinesis, pushing him against the wall. Nat came next to me, smiling. He had thought it hoping I was listening. He made electrical wires, tying him to the wall while not electrocuting him. I let go of him, letting Nat hold him back. I then lifted off his helmet, which was really hard.

What I was expecting: a few years older then us, blonde and gray hair, yellow eyes, messed up face.

What I got: my dad.

I screamed, losing focus again. The helmet fell to the floor. I didn't even realize that I was using sonic screams. "How could you? Why would you?" I yelled. "How dare you!" I let out another sonic scream, knocking him out. I walked over to Nat. "I want to go home." I whispered. He nodded, turning to the others.

"We'll meet you guys back at the studio," he told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

 _*2 Years Ago*_

It was a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sonny Wolff had received instruction to create a human-rearranging machine. That morning, he had spent it all in the basement of his two bed room apartment, which he shared with his two sons: Nat and Alex. They were nominated for a VMA later that evening, so no one would notice his absence during the day. The machine he made was supposed to give him and his boss, The Captain, superpowers: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, electrical control, telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed, flight, force fields, super strength, six shifting, energy conversion, teleportation, sound and time manipulation, and fire.

Mr. Wolff was an excellent scientist, which is exactly why he was chosen for the job. One slip up could ruin his entire life. And he didn't need that, not today at least. But he slipped up. He messed up terribly. The machine exploded, and the only power he got was fire. His boss got nothing. He wondered for weeks where the other powers had gone. Then he saw the headlines. Matt Pinfield was sick of being bullied by the Naked Brothers Band, and tried to take over the city. And a new superhero group stopped him.

The Captain was furious. He commanded Mr. Wolff to take the post of a super villain, to capture them and take the powers from them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

I looked at my phone in the morning, reading the reminder I forgot to turn off. _Super Awesome Surprise for Super Awesome Girlfriend._

I felt the tears in my eyes. I couldn't keep crying like this, it was getting embarrassing. I mean, the fact that my girlfriend dumped me cause I was a total jackass, and my dad is my arch enemy. People should be surprised that I haven't killed myself yet. I screamed, throwing my phone at the wall. I mean, I wasn't strong enough to actually break it, but it did bounce off the wall. As I tried to get off my bed quietly, I fell on the floor. I lay on the ground, sobbing my eyes out.

I am a mess right now.

.

After school, when we went in for work, Cooper and Juanita were waiting to talk to us about something. "Today in school, Alex asked me ifs ou guys could use your powers in front of Mr. Wolff since he also had powers. The answer is no. He still doesn't know you guys know about him being Dr. Doom, and we need to keep it that way. David and Qaasim, father Intel about him whenever you are there."

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"We thought it'd be better if you tried to stay out of his head for now," Cooper said. "We know this is a lot to take in at once, so we don't want to put to much work on you guys."

"Especially since Nat spent the first two periods crying in the bathroom," David snickered quietly for only Qaasim to hear. I glanced at him, shooting a bolt of electricity at his foot. He wailed out in pain, holding his foot.

"FYI, Nat has no charge anymore," Alex said. "He's particles are really put together lately, so work on that."

"Get to training," Juanita called.

As I started walking to my first area, Rosalina stopped me. "Net, could you fix the elevator?" she asked. "I've only been asking you for weeks now."

"And I'll keep telling you I can't," I said. "My powers don't stretch to Eco friendly materials."

"Figure it out," she said, walking away. Even icing me out, she couldn't get more beautiful.

.

Alex likes it when, on our way home, we just sit in the lights and talk. It's become an everyday thing, but I don't mind. "So, if dad actually kidnaps us, what do you think he'll do if he finds out its us?" Alex asked.

"I think that we won't get kidnapped to a point that he'll be able to unmask us," I said. "Or he already knows since his henchmen posed as secret service."

"When are you and Rosalina going to make up?" Alex asked quietly.

"I don't know Alex," I whispered. "I wish we never fought. And I also wish Qaasim would let us ask him for favors."

"He told me that sometimes if you change something, it changes something even greater than the little thing you tried to fix." Alex said. "So maybe you and Rosalina fighting means that something big might be saved or destroyed which will lead to a whole nother chain of events."

"So why does Juanita hate you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alex said. "She's just been ignoring me for the past two weeks."

"I hope things get better," I said.

"Me too," he said as we started going home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

"Hi Rosalina," I said, walking into the elevator. "What're you doing?"

"Fixing the elevator," she said, not looking at me. "Cause I asked someone who had electrical powers to fix it but he never did."

"You're the one who used eco friendly materials, which I can't fix," I said.

"Shut up Nat," she said. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I need to check the helicopter for gas," I said. "So I wanted to use the elevator. But obviously, it's infested with spoiled brats."

The doors shut and Rosalina looked at me. "Why'd you close the doors?" She asked.

"I didn't," I said. "Lockdown."

"Great," she said, pushing the alert away as it came up. "Just what I needed. Lock down in a stupid elevator with stupid you."

"No picnic for me either," I said, sitting down on the floor. "Cooper's in the main room. Kris, David, and Quasim are in the tech room. Alex and Juanita are in the supply room."

"What's Coop saying?"

"Whole city's on lockdown. Hours or maybe days before we get out." I said, making her groan.

"Now I'm stuck here, with you." I scowled at her, turning the other way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

I looked at my watch: 4:17 pm. "Four hours!" I exclaimed. "It's been four hours and nothing."

"Great," Rosalina said. "Pretty soon, the air conditioner's gonna shut off. It'll rotate from really cold to really hot. Then, the walls will thicken, cancelling out our powers. We'll be trapped in here."

"Can we please get some food!" I yelled at the wall.

"Nat shut up!" she exclaimed.

"I skipped breakfast cause Cooper was going to take us to get pizza today at the good place." I whined.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said. "So I can stop this misery." I gave her the stink eye. And then the air conditioner shut off.

"I think it's gonna be hot first," I said.

"That that'll mean that your electricity will be stronger, and you'll be more powerful," Rosalina said quietly. "And you will also be more hyper. All your senses will be stronger."

"So the heat is my best friend basically," I said.

"That is not a good thing," she said, getting up. "Cause I will kill you."

"Wait, if heat makes me stronger, then fighting Dr. Doom should be easy, right?" I asked. "Cause his fire will just make me stronger."

"Please stop talking," she said. "Your voice makes me mad."

"I don't know what I did to you," I said, standing up.

"Just stop Nat," she said, turning around. "I can't deal with you right now."

"Rosalina," I said softly, turning her around. "I am a total jerk, and I understand that. But tell me what I did wrong so I never do it again. Please?"

"Nat," she said in almost a whisper. "A few days ago, I was with Qaasim. And he accidentally knocked me into the future. When he pulled me out, he told that whatever I saw, I need to unsee it. I can't change anything, otherwise who knows what's gonna happen."

"What happened?" I asked quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek. I wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry into my chest.

"Nat, promise me that no matter what, we'll always be there for each other," she whispered.

"Always," I said, kissing her forehead.

.

2:31 am

Fourteen hours! Rosalina was sleeping on her side of the elevator, but I was too cold to sleep. Rosalina said that I'll be more put together and junk. But I couldn't sleep! Maybe it was my constantly rumbling stomach, of the cold, hard metal. I got up, shaking Rosalina. She groaned, opening her eyes.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"I can't sleep," I said. "And I can't doing anything cause the only power that works is stupid electricity."

"Try sleeping again," she said.

"Look at the time. I've been trying since 7!"

"Stop screaming," she said, sitting up. "I'll help you fall asleep, okay?"

"Thank you," I said, sitting next to her.

"You're cold too, right?" she asked.

"Freezing," I said, hugging myself.

"It doesn't help that it's summer time so we were wearing any winter clothing," she said, moving a little closer.

"Only our warehouse does all these stupid security things?" I asked.

"Yea," she said. "Trap the person wherever they are and then find out who they are by our phones. There's destined to be someone not here."

"So, um," I said quietly. "I kinda wanted to ask you if you could tell me what you saw."

"I will," she said a little nervously. "But you have to promise not to tell Quasim."

"Pinky," I said, wrapping my pinky around hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Rosalina's POV

"When Quasim accidentally knocked me into the future, they never told me how far it was." I started. "It was like I was watching from a third person view. We were in battle, except we weren't in uniform. In fact, it looked like we just got out of school. Except for the fact we were wearing all black. And it was against Dr. Doom and the Captsin was there. I could barely make out the voices of everything. Kris had just melted the main computer, shutting off whatever it was on there. So the Captain sent a genetically modified killer vulture at me, which snatched me up and took me high into the air. As you already know, I am deathly afraid of heights. She when I dropped me from near stratosphere, I don't even think I was conscious.

"And then there was you. You and the Captain were having an all out battle to the death. And then you saw me falling. You used one hand to send an electric pillow thing, holding me above the ground, while using the other to fight off the Captain. The Captain laughed in your face, pulling out what looked like a machine gun." I felt tears begin to form as I recalled what I saw. " _You can't save everything, just realize that you stupid boy._ And then he aimed it at you and it sucked all the electricity out, killing you. And it was all my fault."

I was already crying, but Nat wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, letting me cry into his chest. "It's okay Rosalina," he whispered. "I won't ever let anything bad like that happen."

"But it was because you tried to save me you died," I said.

"Well we'll just work around it," he said. "Whenever that time comes, we'll figure something out. I'm not gonna die, okay?"

I nodded, lifting my head. He held my chin up with one hand, looking my eyes and smiled. I wiped my eyes, looking back at him. He closed his eyes, softly pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He quickly pulled back, moving to the other side of the elevator. "O-one se-second," he stammered, standing up. I stood up to, watching what was happening. He pulled out his phone, putting his finger where the charger goes. He then let out a big sigh smiling, watching the blue electricity escape his finger and go into his phone.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he explained, coming back over. "And I also never have to buy a charger again." He took a step closer, putting his phone in his pocket and his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck again. Just as we were about to kiss, Alex stopped us.

"I've seen enough," Alex said, opening the elevator doors. "That was cute and all, but we could have thought of just letting them hate each other?"

"What are you talking about?" Nat said, stepping out of the elevator.

"There was no lockdown," Cooper said. "We were just sick of watching you guys hate on each other so we made a plan to stop it."

"Cute, but gross," Kristina said.

"This was a setup?" I asked angrily. "You mean to tell me that you trapped us in an elevator for fourteen hours with no food or water just because?"

"Well yea," Quasim said.

"Instead of trying Rosalina kill you all, we'll do this: tonight, we will go out on a date. No matter what, you will not call us for superhero work, got it?" Nat said.

"But—" Juanita said.

"No butts," I said. "You're just lucky my dad has no care for me, otherwise you'd be hearing from him."

"I'm going to bed," Nat said, falling onto the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

I really didn't know what movie we were watching. I just thought it was adorable how Rosalina was on the edge of her seat, jumping every time something popped u on the screen. During a slow part of the movie, she finally sat back, looking at me. "This is not a funny movie," Rosalina whispered.

"I'm laughing at you," I whispered back. "You are adorable."

She shook her head, taking my hand and wrapping it around her shoulder. Both our watches light up with no sound. We groaned. "I'll take it," I said. "I'll be right back." I got up, going outside and into the bathroom. I made sure it was empty before locking the door. I pulled out my phone, calling Cooper.

"I told you not to call," I said harshly.

 _It's an emergency. It's Pinhead and his Pinbots._

"Should we start solo mission?" I whispered. "Do you think they're ready for that?"

 _I think so._

"Okay, send out Alex," I said. "Have kris and David as backup in case he gets knocked out or something. Outnumber doesn't matter."

 _You're really gonna use your brother?_

"I believe in Alex. He may be nine but he's strong, even if he doesn't have super strength like David. He can do it." I said. "But just have Kris and David near him watching just in case it's a death situation. And don't tell him about them being there."

 _You're the boss._

"Bye Coop." I said. "And if anything happens to all three, send out our time bomb."

 _Laters._

I put my phone back in my pocket, quickly walking out and back to the theater. I saw some kid sitting in my seat. Control your anger Nat. I sat behind him and Rosalina. He tried to pull a fast one and put his arm around her. Just as his arm was about to touch her skin, I sent a small bolt of electricity at his hand. He shrieked, getting stares from everyone. Rosalina looked at him, then behind her. She smiled at me and evil smile. She stood up, saying something to him.

"Sorry, but I don't believe I know you," she whispered. "Now I'm gonna go back to my boyfriend who's right there. Bye."

She picked up her stuff and moved back a row, sitting next to me. "What'd Cooper want?" She whispered.

"Pinhead again," I whispered. "We sent out Alex."

"By himself?"

"Yea. Kris and David are there just in case he's at death's door."

"Okay. I'm trusting you. You would never want to hurt your brother."

"Ssh. Pay attention." I said.

 **Alex's POV**

"What'd Nat say?" Quasim asked.

"Solo today," Cooper said. "He wants Alex to do it."

"Me?" I asked. "Alone? No help?"

"Don't worry," Cooper said. "He said that he believe in you. You may be nine but you're strong, even if you don't have super strength like David. You can do it."

"If Nat thinks I can do it, then I know I can." I said, going over to Juanita.

"Suit em up," David said.

Cooper was hiding something. Something about his conversation with Nat. But he knows how to protect his mind. Smart one.

After I suited up, Juanita was giving a whole bunch of gear. "Since you're going solo, I'm gonna give you this earpiece which had a camera attached to it. That way we can talk and watch you."

"Refer to us as base," Quasim said.

"Good luck little man," David said as they transported me away.

I was sitting crouched down on top of a roof near city hall. _Alright Shatterbox. Pinhead has got the mayor and his vises locked inside of city hall and Pinbots guarding every entrance and exit. We need you to get in there unseen and stop him._ "Gotcha," I whispered.

Alex's Critcal Thinking: I need to be unseen so that eliminates sonic screams. Pinbots are blocking every entrance, and I can't shrink. Maybe if I use my telekinesis I could get in. I might be able to make the Pinbots turn on each other, distracting them. And then I'll get in! Or I could simply just give myself in and beat him quickly.

I jumped down from the building, landed hard on my feet on the ground. I ran over to a bush, peeking at the Pinbots at the back entrance. I brushed the curls out of my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Well dang!" I exclaimed loudly, standing up. "Looks like you guys are still smarter then me."

 _Alex, what are you doing?_ Juanita asked.

 _Don't blow your cover!_ Cooper exclaimed.

The Pinbots took my arms, leading me inside. They quickly found Pinhead, who was sitting in his chair. "Go find the rest of them."

They literally just left me there. "Congrats Pinhead, you caught a nine year old," I said, crossing my arms. "What do you want with me?"

"You are bait ShatterBox," he said. "I've heard rumors that Captain Static can control electricity. With him under my control, and you in my captivity, your team will have to forfeit."

"You forgot one thing," I said. "I read minds, remember?"

"Your point?"

"I know you really plan to hypnotize us and use us against our own will," I said. "And I will stop you."

I turned around, slamming the doors shut with my mind. I turned the lock, then pulled it out. I did the same to all the doors and windows in the room, then turned to him. "I'm gonna show you what I'm made of." I said. I pulled out the earpiece, pointing it at my face. "I'm sorry guys." I dropped it on the floor, stepping on it until it was in pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

He looked at me, surprised. "I didn't know you had it in you," he said. "I'm impressed." I used my super speed to run behind him, touching his shoulders. He jumped, spinning around. I smiled, stepping back.

"Are you scared of a 9 year old kid?" I asked. "Cause it seems like it."

"Where is your team?" he asked. "Why is it just you?"

"That's not your business," I said, swinging my fist in his face. His head flew back, then bounced back in place. I punched his face, knocking him out. I smiled to myself. Good job Alex. And then a hundred (or maybe ten) miniature Pinbots grew to big ones, literally scaring me. I gulpEd, looking at the massive figures. I wish the others were here. No Alex, man up. You can do this.

I believed this for like five seconds. Until the first one grabbed me hard. I heard a loud crack in my arm as I scream out in pain.

 **Nat's POV**

We had went to go get some coffee at Starbucks. We were both laughing so loud, they had to tell us to quiet down. Our watches lit up. "I thought I sent out Alex." I said.

"I'll call Cooper," Rosalina said, but I grabbed her hand.

"I'll call," I said.

"Okay," she said, passing me her phone.

 _Nat, we need you both here now!_

"What happened?" I asked.

 _Alex is in trouble. He smashed his earpiece and locked us out._

"Can't kris or David get inside?"

 _They've been trying. I think only you'd be able to get in._

"But Cooper," I whined.

 _Nat, Pinfield's trying to get rid of the mayor and take over the city. You need to think: your date or the city. Rosalina will understand._

I sighed. "Okay Cooper. I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up, giving Rosalina her phone. She looked so sad.

"Come on," I said, getting up. "We've got to go."

"I know that we're superheroes and all, but I just wanted one night alone," she whispered.

"So did I," I said as we walked out.

"I'm so sorry we had to leave early," I said.

"It's no problem," she said. "What happened?"

"Alex locked himself in the room with Pinhead and a couple of Pinbots. I'm the last chance of getting in there."

"Coop texted," she said. "He said go straight to city hall. David will have a new prototype of a quick costume change for us."

"Alright let's—" a loud rippled of a sound ripped past us, knocking us down. It was like a dog whistle that everyone could hear; sonic scream. It ran past us, knocking down everything in sight for the next few miles. Another ripple was on its way, but Rosalina put us in a force field. I grabbed her, rolling into an alley to stay hidden. I accidentally sent a bolt of electricity through her arm, which went all the way through and strengthened the force field.

"Woah," Rosalina said, dropping the force field. "That was epic."

"Now onto Alex," I said, grabbing her arm and jumping into the lights.

.

"Alex, why did you do that?" I exclaimed. "They could've killed you, or worse."

"I'm fine, aren't I?" Alex asked.

"No Alex, you aren't fine," I said. "You have a broken arm. Is that fine to you?"

"That was downright stupid what you just did," Quasim said.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered. "I just hate how he always belittles me. So I just wanted to prove to him, and you guys, that I could do it."

I sighed. "Alex, please don't do that again." I said.

My head was swarming with crazy problems. Like how my brother almost died today. Or maybe how my powers strengthen my girlfriend's. Or how I could never sense my dad's powers.

"You'll wrap your heads round it Nat," Alex said. I smiled at him, walking into one of the training rooms. I typed in my stuff, set the difficulty to 6/10, then moved to the center of the room. Training exercises helped me think, clear my head.

Empty POV

"We've almost got enough evidence," Dr. Doom said.

"Our little distraction worked," Pinfield said. "ShatterBox's arm is broken."

"And Captain Static and Airborne are having difficulties about their powers. A jumpstart might have strengthened her force field today." Dr. Doom said.

"Was she in uniform?" The Captain asked.

"Negative. Her, Captain Static, Gigantore, and EnerG were all caught on video using their powers out of uniform." Dr. Doom said. "ShatterBox was seen a few months ago with their tech girl. As for TicTok, we've got security video of it."

"The downfall of the Suptastic 6 is near, and our rise to power is closer." The Captain said.

"Aren't you already in power sir?" Pinfield asked.

"But me as President and secretly as your leader will mean I have double control over these dumb Americans." The Captain said. "Soon, this country will be more mine then ever before. Send out the videos tonight. I want it everywhere before they wake up. Bye bye, Naked Brothers."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

I screamed, falling off of the top bunk and hitting the floor hard. I groaned, getting up. "Nat, look." Alex said, pointing out the window. There was a crowd of people trying to get in, screaming. I picked up my phone, looking set my messages.

 **Rosalina: Meet at the studio asap! Hurry**

 **Cooper: Nat, check the news.**

 **David: Type in your name on YouTube and watch the video.**

 **Rosalina: Wake up! You should already be awake since we have school!**

 **Rosalina: Nat get here quick!**

 **Kristina: Forget school and get here.**

 **David: Nat where are you.**

I picked up Alex, waking him up. I carried him into the kitchen, turning on the small tv. "Go close the windows." I told him. He used his super speed to pull down all the blinds and lock the windows, then came back over. We both turned to the YouTube video playing on my laptop.

"Oh my god," Alex whispered.

"This can't be," I said, watching the video of us using our powers. There were training videos, us at the dance. And the newest one, me and Rosalina protecting ourselves from the sonic scream. Then there was David and Kristina who were trying to get into city hall.

"We-we-we've been exposed," Alex whispered.

Something crashed through the window, breaking it. Alex ran over to me, looking at the window. "I'll hold down the fort, you get as many things as you can." I whispered. He nodded, disappearing down the wall. I could hear exactly what they were saying, and see who was there. I forgot to put on my glasses.

"He's probably been cheating on his tests." This kid in my class said. "No wonder he's so smart."

"They're monsters," the crossing guard hissed.

I was kinda really scared, but I had no defensive powers. I'm an offense fighter, Alex and Rosalina have all the defense powers. Well really, Rosalina had the defense powers. Something cement flying st me, and I covered my head with my hands to prepare for the impact. Weirdly, it never came. I put my hands down, looking as confused as the mob was.

"Isn't he the one that only has electricity powers?" Someone asked. "He shouldn't be able to do that."

"How is he doing that?" Another person asked.

Maybe...I let the electricity in my fingers grow stronger and visible, the blue electricity very visible. They stepped back as I stepped forward, feeling the air around me. I finally found the invisible wall, touching it and listing it up with blue electricity. Rosalina. I looked out the window, seeing her black and pink sneakers disappear. Her force field still stood strong, illuminated by my electricity. I saw the fuzz that was Alex, and decided to try something new. I moved my hands together, unsung my power to actually stick my fingers through the bubble. Through all my amazement, I pulled the bubble open, letting Alex inside.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked.

"I can manipulate Rosalina's force fields," I said. "But I just figured that out. I can also strengthen them."

Alex had his right arm in a cast extending from his elbow to his hand, and two bookbags full of stuff. I reached my hand up, putting an opening in the top of the bubble. Alex took my other hand with his left as we turning into electricity and left the bubble.

.

"I can't believe they got that video!" David exclaimed. "Those were all secured into out computers."

"Then that should be your first step: download all files on the computer onto the empty hard drives then erase all the computers." I said. "Right now we're in a weak spot. Alex's telekinesis isn't as strong as it should be thanks to Pinhead. All of his powers are weak except for super speed."

"We have been exposed, so there no surprise Dr. Doom and Pinhead have teamed up." Rosalina said.

"They could attack at anytime. We need to have a strategy." I said. "David and Kris, if it comes to that you two will cover Pinhead. Alex will cover you. Rosalina and I will take Dr. Doom since I can absorb his fire and use it to strengthen her force fields. Qaasim, you'll be our back up. Alex, when you aren't helping Kris and David, I need you to sonic scream. Quasim, I'll need you to amplify it."

"What about The Captain?" Alex asked.

"If he's there, you two will take him." I said. "If he's not, go after the PinBots. Cooper, start decoding and what not to see if you can track down the YouTube user who uploaded the video. If it was Dr. Doom, he probably reposted it on another accounted and deleted his own."

"Five minutes Nat," Qaasim said. "Get ready for battle."

"To help prevent Rosalina from going into a mental break down, we won't wear our uniforms or all black." I said. "You guys good going like this?"

"I just wish I had my good doerag." Alex said, lightening up the mood.

"Juanita, this is very important." I said. "If this building gets hit by anything, and I mean anything. Stop the data transfer and just erase it all. Get as much as you can, but if this place goes under attack, here's an address you are to go to. It's our safe house that only me and Alex know where it is. Put the hard drives in this case and use our underground tunnels to get there. Take Cooper and these. And if you don't get attacked, get to the safe house."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Qaasim said, which is never good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

They stalked in their hiding places just inside of time square: Nat and Rosalina were in a light bulb, Kristina and David were gas particles high above the square, and Alex and Qaasim were crouching on top of a rooftop. As Qaasim had predicted, a drill slosly broke through the concrete in the center of the square, revealing Dr. Doom and his Doomsday machine. Hundreds of PinBots dropped from the sky, one carrying the infamous Matt Pinfield.

"Reveal yourselves!" Dr. Doom said as citizens fled the square in fear.

Alex jumped down from the roof, activating his super speed as he landed. He ran around the square as fast as he could, clearing it faster. He skidded to a stop, smirking in front of them. "Hello again," Alex said. "Missed me?"

"ShatterBox," Dr. Doom said.

"The name's Alex. Does that ring a bell father?" Alex asked.

"I have no children!" Dr. Doom proclaimed. Nat jumped out of the lights with Rosalina, standing next to Alex as fearless as he could.

"That hurts man," Nat said. "How could you raise us, then turn to a life of villainy? What were you gonna do about the children you had?"

"Enough of this bullshit!" He exclaimed. "All reveal yourselves and cower in our presence!" Kristina and David turned solid, landing on their feet while Qaasim teleported down to the ground.

Congratulations," David said. You've caught a group of kids."

"Actually I'm fourteen so I'm a teenager," Rosalina pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Pinhead asked.

"I'm not about this little family reunion junk!" Kristina yelled. "Just tell us your evil plan so we can stop you and move on with our lives."

"Yea," Alex said. "I've got a science test today—actually take your time."

"It was a quite simple scheme, you see." Pinfield said. "Exposing you was just the first step. After destroying you, this city will be ours! PinBots, attack!"

As they began marching through the streets, the team split up into two, following Nat's orders. Quasim and Alex teleported behind a parked car, waiting for trouble.

 _Meanwhile_

Juanita watched as the downloading bar hit 78%. She groaned, moving to Cooper. "You found it?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

"So many people have reposted it that it's hard to find the original, or the first repost." Cooper said. "How're you doing?" She looked back at the computer.

"79%," she said. "It's taking forever."

"Here, you can watch the fight on my phone," Cooper said. "I've got body cameras on all of them so you can pick who you wanna watch from."

"Sweet," she said, taking it. "Thanks Cooper."

I looked back at the big computer: 82%.

 _Back in Times Square_

"Boo," Nat said, turning back from electricity in front of Dr. Doom. "I don't even understand why would you even want to be evil? So shy don't you explain it to us before we finish you off."

"You've never been good at anything, Nat." Dr. Doom said. "You couldn't find it in your heart to kill me."

"You don't know that," Nat stated. Even though he was absolutely terrfiied, but stood as tall and confident as he could.

"But I do," Dr. Doom said. "I know everything about you."

"So then why would you trade being a good father to being a bad guy?" Nat asked. "You didn't love us? We're we not good enough for you?"

"You were never good enough. I don't know how anyone can tolerate you." Dr. Doom said. "You and Alex were always such disappointments. Couldn't even kill Pinfield. You're just distractions. You have such a gift but waste you time trying to stop us. If only your brain could understand that Doom is the future." Somehow, he had shot something at Nat. The blood drained from his face as his knees gave way, his body slowly falling towards the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

PinBots all around were turned miniature before exploding, and turning into puddles of water. Kristina saw Nat fall off the roof, and there was no one to help him in sight. _Where's Rosalina?_ she asked herself. "Alex! Quasim! Help David, I'll be back." Kristina called to them. She turned into a cloud of gas, quickly reforming near Nat's falling, unconscious self. She materialized her arm, grabbing on to him and turning him into gas. She materialized on the ground, with his unconscious body laying in the grass.

"Thanks Kristina," Rosalina said, flying up behind her friend.

"Where were you?" Kristina asked.

"I saw the Captain so I had to lead him as far away from the studio as possible," Rosalina answered. "What happened to Nat?"

"All I know is that he was falling off the roof unconscious," Kristina said, kneeling next to him like Rosalina was. "You might be able to find out from Qaasim."

"Would you be mad if I asked you to distract Dr. Doom?" Rosalina asked.

"No problem," Kristina said. "I've always wanted to hurt Mr. Wolff and now I have a chance. Plus, he tried to kill my bestie's bae. He will pay."

"You really are the best," Rosalina said, giving her friend a hug before she left. Rosalina made a force field around her and Nat, before looking at his scrunched up face. She brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, watching as his mouth let out a long groan. He squinted, looking at her face and smiling. "What happened?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Just stay here," Rosalina said. "I have a very risky idea."

"I can help," Nat said quickly, sitting up before scrunching his face in pain. Rosalina pushed him down, a look of concern on her face.

"Nat, just stay here," Rosalina said. "Now tell me what happened so I can fight for real."

Nat lifted his hand from his side, revealing his blood covered palm, torn shirt, and bloody wound. "It's okay Rosalina," Nat said. "I can still fight and stuff."

"Don't you dare get up, or else I'll be fighting you," Rosalina warned, getting up. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I love you," Nat whispered. Unfortunately, Rosalina didn't hear him. She shrunk the force field to just cover Nat, then flew up to Dr. Doom and Kristina. As she was in mid flight, she saw Dr. Doom fly off the edge of the building, right towards Nat. To spun down, flying ad fast as she can.

"Alex!" Rosalina screamed loudly, getting the little boy's attention. She pointed to where Nat was, and Alex nodded. He used his super speed to reach the force field, which Rosalina brought down. Alex grabbed up Nat, speeding down the intersection. He turned around, watching his father hit the ground hard. David appeared near him, growing half the size of the building. He squeezed his eyes shut as David raised his fist, bringing it down hard on Alex's father. He felt a gust of air as Rosalina stood behind him.

"I'll take Nat," she said, taking him from his arms. "And don't worry, I don't think he's dead. David refuses to kill anything, even weeds."

Alex smiled weakly. Quasim and Kristina came over to them, looking exhausted. "I think Pinhead's down," Quasim said. Destructa shrunk to normal size, walking over to them.

"That was fun, but now what?" he asked.

"Guys," Nat said in a weak voice. "Watch out!"

All to late, they looked up at the sky to seeing the large, black ball fall on them.

 _Meanwhile_

99%. "Almost finished!" Juanita called to Cooper.

"Juanita, get the stuff," Cooper said urgently. "Stop the download, and meet me in the tunnels."

"What happened?" Juanita asked, grabbing up the bags.

"Our first defense wall had been broken," cooper said. "Our team has been crushed to smithereens, and you are Earth's last chance of defense against Doom."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Just go Juanita. I'll meet you at the safe house."

Juanita shut down the download, erasing all the data on the computers. She picked up the hard drive cases, running down to the elevator. She then decided against it and took the stairs, jumping down the last few flights. She heard a loud crash, followed by a wave a heat as she entered the under ground tunnels.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Juanita's POV

There was an abandoned, old gas station a few miles outside of the city where the tunnels ended. Inside, behind the counter was what looked like a vacation home. I lay the cases down on the kitchen counter, putting the two duffel bags on the table. I turned on the lights, watching as the Suptastic Six members slowly appeared in front of me, turning back from electricity. Nat, the last person, immediately collapsed on the floor.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed, hugging Alex, who was in front of me.

"Barely," David said, referring to Nat.

"I'm okay guys," Nat said from the ground.

"Where's Cooper?" Alex asked, pushing me off of him.

"I don't know," I said. "He told me to meet him here and he'd protect the base while the data erased."

"Well unless you have medical skills then I guess I might as well be the last good Wolff," Alex said.

"What happened to him?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"Dr. Dad shot a later stage him and knocked him off the roof." Alex said. "Just from the looks of it, I don't think he's going to be okay."

"Gee glad to know you have faith in my recovery," Nat said.

"Okay, right now I think that it's best not to leave here." I said. "If they think you're dead then when Alex's arm gets better and we fix Nat and we attack, they won't see it coming. And I think I can fix Nat."

I picked up the tablet on the table, holding it over Nat's wound. "The electricity in him was able to defeat most of the laser, but it did do some pretty bad damage to his protective muscle and skin. And there's a little burn on his lower rib cage. Rosalina, what do you think we should do?"

"Well in science class, my teacher told me that for torn abdominal muscles, apply cold every 10-15 minutes for the first few days, rest, and pain medication. Then after the pain is gone, exercise." Rosalina said. "As for his skin, let's stitch it up, cover it with some bandages and junk, and let it heal."

"And also lets pray Cooper is alive," Qaasim said.

"David, help me with Nat," Rosalina said, lifting up Nat's arms.

"Juanita do you still hate me?" Alex asked.

"No," I said.

"So Alex, what is this place?" Kristina asked.

"My Grandpa trained me and Nat with our powers here. He asked if you guys wanted to train but we never told you. He still comes by and we use it as a safe house. He was my mom's dad and never liked my dad, so he wasn't surprised when we told him Dr. Doom was our father. But he used to work in a supernatural department and knows more then Rosalina about our powers. When he gets here later he'll probably be able to help with Nat."

"You have a Grandpa?" David asked.

"Yea," Alex said. "He's pretty cool, except for the fact that he's old."

"Glad to hear that Little A," came a raspy voice. "I would say the same thing about you."

"I am not old," Alex said in defense.

"Your like, 9. Very old."

"I'm 10." Alex corrected.

"Oh my god, you're already at double digits. Now introduce me to your friends."

"That's Kristina, the one with energy powers. Quasim, the time freak. Juanita, our computer weirdo and my best friend. David, the strong one. And that's Rosalina, the flying girl and Nat's girlfriend." Alex said, pointing at each of us.

"Well what are they doing with my less disrespectful grandson?"

"He was hurt," Rosalina said, laying Nat down on the couch.

"I'm fine Grandpa," Nat called.

"Shut up Nat," David said. "Just admit you are hurt so we can fix you."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nat asked.

"I will mess you up dude," David warned. "Do not test me."

"Fine I'm hurt," Nat admitted.

"Some people are so stubborn," Rosalina said, shaking her head.

"And you must be the lovely Rosalina I've heard so much about," the old man said.

"Don't tell her," Nat whined.

"You hush up," David said. "What does Nat say about her?"

"I could tell you that," Alex said, sitting on the counter. "But you guys should hear what he says about you guys."

.

"Hey Juanita," Kristina said, walking into our room. See, underneath the gas station thingy was a couple of floors, and on the second level was the rooms. There were only three, so me, Kristina, and Rosalina got one. Alex and Nat obviously we're sharing. And Quasim and David got the last room.

"What're you up to?" Rosalina asked.

"I've hacked a nearby wifi server," I said. "Nat said not to use internet here so they can't track us, so I'm using someone else's. I'm watching the news."

"What's happening?" Kristina asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well they think we're all dead." I said. "Said there was blood left from the scene and scattered ashes. How did you escape?"

"Well Rosalina put up a weak force field," Kristina said. "Then Nat was able to turn us into electricity and sink into the underground wires."

"But he was only touching me so he was really straining his powers," Rosalina said. "That's why he couldn't stand when we got here."

"Rosalina, Kristina, I know you guys have bigger things to worry about, but I really need some girl advice." I said. "All my life, I was an orphan in a home full of boys. Whenever one was adopted, they'd give me an old shirt to remember them so I was naturally s tom boy. But now I don't want to be a tom boy because whenever I'm hanging out with Alex he's always talking about how pretty girls in our class look when they were girlie clothes. Well he doesn't say it like that but he says it."

"Well for one, Alex does not matter," Kristina said. "You should be thinking bigger then Alex, like Justin Bieber."

"And also, if I know Alex, and I do, he likes you the way you are." Rosalina said. "Once he even told me that when you intimidate him he loves it."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Juanita!" Alex yelled, popping his head inside. "We need your help upstairs."

"I'll be up in a few," I said. "That's my call ladies."


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band or the _New Heroes_ characters. **

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Rosalina's POV

After Juanita left, Kristina, David, Qaasim and I went exploring the underground thingy. We were on the first floor where we found Nat, who was training. Kristina looked at me with a knowing look. I got extremely mad and screamed, causing Nat to stop and look at us. "Hey guys," he said, waving at us.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest?" I asked angrily.

"I got bored," Nat said. David, Quasim, and Kristina stepped aside.

"I don't care if you got bored you are hurt and should be resting."

"Come on. I walked all the way from my room to here and used my powers for the minutes and am perfectly fine."

"Nat go back to your room now."

"I'm perfectly fine," Nat said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Rosalina." David said. "You are really pale. More then usual."

"David! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Nat you were shot and extended your powers too far! You need to rest!" I exclaimed.

"Rosie I'm—" he paused, losing his balance. I extended my hand, putting him in a force field a few inches off the ground. "Okay so I'm not fine." he said. "But I'm still alive."

"Only because of Rosalina." Kristina said.

"Now we're going to have to baby you," Qaasim said.

"Guys relax, I only fell." Nat said. "And let me out of this bubble."

"Sorry guys," I said. "Would you mind helping me keep him in his room?"

"Nah. The health of our leader is very important." Kristina said.

"Let's go." David said.

"Let me out of here!" Nat exclaimed. He brought up his electricity, touching the bubble. Once again, I felt a little jolt as he peeled open a hole.

"He can do that?" Kris asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said. As he crawled out, I surrounded him in a new bubble.

"You are evil," he said. "You'd better be happy that I'm too lazy to do that again."

"Too lazy or too weak?" David asked. "Dont worry, we already know the answer."

"So do you guys know what Alex and Juanita are doing upstairs?" Qaasim asked as we walked dwon the hall.

"Grtting help," Nat called.

"From?" I asked.

"Classified," Nat said. "Juanita's using internet from a Floridan government agent. Our server eill change to another person eveyr threee hours so that can't trace us."

"Why do we need help? And from who?" David asked.

"Trust me, they know what they're doing. They've been through similar when they were younger." Nat said. His watch beeped ad a small, holographic version of Alex appeared.

"Hey big bro," Alex said. "They're here."

"You just contacted them this morning. How are they already here?"

"They were just in Ireland. It was a fast trip."

"How does that make sense?" I asked.

"Just come uptairs," Alex said, disappearing.

We began leading Nat up the stairs, and I was getting kinda jealous of him. He was jsut laying there, looking relaxed while we trduged up the four flights of stairs. There was a lot of space between the first floor and the ground floor. When we got upstairs, Juanita was working on her computer while Alex sat on the floor near the stairs, looking at two people. The one closest to us was a man with shaggy blonde hair, cut just below his ears. His brown eyes were barely shielded behind sunglasses, and his tan skin was visible. Instead of a right arm there was a space, his lift hand dug deep in his jacket pocket. The other was a girl, around the the man's age. She didn't have on sunglasses but she did have on a jacket. Her black, shoulder length hair was tied up in a pony tail, and her brown eyes shined in the light of the room. I was kinda surprised to see some adults who didn't scream at what I did that i dropped Nat, hearing him groan in pain when he hit the floor.

"Sorry," I said, turning sround to help him up.

"Its all good," Nat said, standing up. "Guys, these guys are some guys my grandpa knows. When he was a parent, his nephew would hang out with him before they left."

"About ten years ago, there were more superhumans. These are two of them." Alex said. "This is Danny Cooper and Renata Soliz. There were more of them."

"Danny and Renata, I'm Nat." Nat said. "That's Rosalina, Kristina, David, Qaasim, Juanita in the kitchen, and my little brother Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you all," the one called Danny said, shaking each of our hands.

"No offense, but who are you?" David asked. "If you're superhuman, what can you do?" The two of them smiled evilly. There was a blur from the man.

"I just went down to every floor, went into one of your rooms, and read every comic book inside." Danny said. "They were average. I've done more interesting things in my life."

"So what can she do?" I asked, sitting down next to Alex.

"Who's the strongest?" Renata asked.

"David has super strength," Nat said, sitting with us.

"Come here," Renata said. "Punch me in the face as hard as you can."

"I can't punch a girl!" David whined.

"Do it," Danny said, stepping back.

David sighed, then pulled his fist back. His fist slammed into her face. As soon as it was an inch away, there was a glimmer. David screamed, cradling his fist in his hands. "What the hell was that?" David exclaimed. We looked at Renata, who's entire face was transparent.

"Glad to see you're not rusty," came a voice from the back door. A man who looked around their age walked in. Her had hair like Nat's, shaggy and completely messy. When, Nat's was shorter. And his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, like Danny. He looked like Danny, but he had two arms. "Let's hear you kids powers."

Qaasim went first. He teleported to who knows where and came back, giving them souvenirs. "China is lovely this time of year." He said. Then Kristina went. She had turned Alex into a cloud of gas which was funny, then turned him back. Then David went. Since we were inside, he shrunk to a tiny size. Then Alex went. Like Nat's apartment, these walls were sound proof. His sonic screams weren't as powerful, but still knocked them down.

Then I went. I had made a force field around Nat, who took it as an opportunity to show off. He called up his electricity, touching the bubbled. Multiple bursts of electricity surrounded the bubble sending shivers down my back. They were really impressed by this. I started flying up, bring the bubble with me. "Try getting out now, Wolff," I said to him. He scowled, putting his hands together before opening the bubble. He fell out of the bottom. Before he reached the ground, he turned into electricity and went into the lights. He reformed again in front of me.

"You're mean Rosie," Nat said.

"It was _my_ turn to show not yours," I said, touching down on the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band or the _New Heroes_ characters. **

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

They explained to us that we were really put together for a group of kids with no fighting experience and no adults around. They had the help of former superheroes, but they were going to help us now. When David asked about why we didn't know about all these awful things, they said that they were able to erase the battles from the minds of others. Some people's minds would erase, but it was okay. Only a handful of people remembered the events not including the people in it.

Now we were in the kitchen. Well me, Rosalina, the new guys, and Juanita. "What powers do you have?" Renata asked.

"None," Juanita said, not looking away from her computer. "Alex is my best and only friend and I've had so much experience on technology in the new tech head."

"Took my place," Rosalina said.

"You trained me though." Juanita said, smiling.

"So you two are the main one's in charge?" Colin asked.

"Nat does all the fighting things I keep them in good health," Rosalina said.

"And she's the oldest so she could take my place whenever she feels like," I pointed out. "She's fifteen I'm only twelve."

"You'll be 13 in December." Rosalina said.

"That's not enough," I whined.

"How old are the rest of them?" Colin asked.

"Alex and Juanita are 10. Kris is 15. Everyone else is 12." I said.

"We're 25," Danny said.

"I'm 35," Renata added.

"But you were frozen in a crystal for 10 years and didn't age." Colin said.

"I was born 35 years ago therefore I am 35!"

"But biologically you are 25!"

"How is it that you guys do this same argument everyday?" Danny asked. "And Colin, I will beat the hell out of you if you yell at my girlfriend again."

"I am just as fast as you." Colin said. There was a blur from Danny and a shriek from Colin. "You gave me a weggie!"

"Bet you didn't see it coming," Danny said with a smile.

"How did you even do that you have one arm," I said. "I know very well that weggies require two arms."

"He slows down time he can do whatever he wants," Renata said.

"The bitch gave me a weggie," Colin mumbled.

"You can't say that in front of kids!" Renata exclaimed.

"You should hear what we say to each other," I said. "Watch."

Kristina walked in really happy looking, going to the fridge.

"Hey bitch," Rosalina said.

"Hey slut," Kristina called over her shoulder. "I see you ditched me to bang your man-whore again."

"Fuck you too Kris," I said.

She stuck her middle finger at me, taking out a soda. "Hey Juanita, remember that Rosalina started this." she told Juanita, then left.

"People these days don't respect anyone," Colin mumbled.

"You're supposed to shave a weggie!" Juanita exclaimed, finally turning from her computer. "No one recovers that fast. No matter how superhuman you are."

"I should go take care of that," Colin said, slowly walking out. "I'll be in the bathroom."

His friends laughed at him. After he left, they turned to me and Rosalina. "Okay, so you guys need some supplies." Juanita said. "Rosalina, you know girl stuff. Nat, you know the guys the best. You guys will be getting us food."

"We're gonna have to disguise you first so no one can recognize you," Renata said, glancing at Danny. He nodded.

There was a blur and a lot of movement around me and Rosalina. When we saw Danny standing next to us, we almost screamed. Then Rosalina looked at me strangely. Renata gave Danny a high five. "Good job for someone with one hand." Juanita said.

"That took forever." Danny said, out of breath.

I looked at Rosalina who looked completely different. She was wearing MY jeans and MY green and black tee shirt and MY sneakers snd MY black jacket. There was something under her clothes that made her look more muscular. Her eyes were now blue and her hair looked like mine, except dirty blonde.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" we both asked at the same time.

"That's my shirt, my jacket, my skirt, and my shoes." Rosalina said.

"Wait just a minute," I said, stopping her. "Why am I wearing a skirt?"

"You should see your face," Juanita said. "Imagine this: green eyes, bobbed red hair, and freckles."

"We need to leave before Colin gets back," Danny said. "No time for your questions."

Just like that, we were in the back seat of a black car.

.

"Nat, close your legs," Rosalina told me for the fifth time.

"No way am I going in public dressed as a girl," I said, closing my legs again. "No one will believe it!"

"Me either!" Rosalina said. "And if you cut my hair I will shave your head for replacement."

"Relax," Renata said from the driver's seat. "No open will even question it."

"This is insane," Rosalina said.

"Tell me about," I said. "Alex always said I'm more of a girl then I am a boy. Just had to prove him right, huh?"

"We're just going to buy food," Danny said. "It'll be in and out."

I pulled out my phone, looking at the latest news. What, it's interesting.

 **Suptastic 6 Hands Over City to Villains**

 **New York City's finest superhero team had been eliminated due to a tragic loss in a battle against Dr. Doom and Pinfield, old enemies but a new duo. After the reveal of the hero's identities, a tragic battle took place this afternoon in Times Square. Witnesses claim to hear Nat Wolff, also known as Captain Static, refer to Dr. Doom as his father. One witness says that she was hiding behind an air conditioning unit on the roof.**

 **"I heard Dr. Doom say that 'You've never been good at anything, Nat. You couldn't find it in your heart to kill me [Dr. Doom]'**

 **Then Nat proclaimed "You don't know that."**

 **"But I [Dr. Doom] do. I know everything about you [Nat]"**

 **"So then why would you trade being a good father to being a bad guy? You didn't love us [Nat and Alex Wolff] ? We're we not good enough for you?"**

 **"You were never good enough. I don't know how anyone can tolerate you. You and Alex were always such disappointments. Couldn't even kill Pinfield. You're just distractions. You have such a gift but waste you time trying to stop us. If only your brain could understand that Doom is the future."**

 **So is it true that Captain Static [Nat Wolff] and his brother ShatterBox [Alex Wolff] are related to Dr. Doom? With their bodies darned to ashes and no trances of DNA left, there's no telling.**

I groaned, showing Rosalina to story. "I hate the news," I said. Colin's angry face appeared on the windshield, mostly on the passenger side.

"You left me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm trying to drive here!" Renata said.

"I would've driven you! But you left me!"

"Yep," Danny said. "Any word from Cassie?"

"She's on her way," Colin said. "She's picking up Mina and Steph."

"Good," Renata said. "If they're taking the helicopter they should be in by the time we get back."

"Bloody bastards left me," Colin mumbled, his face fading from the screen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band or the** ** _New Heroes_** **characters.**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

When we got back, they all stared at us. "Strangers?" Alex asked, coming over. "Who are you?" I glanced at Rosalina, regretfully taking off my wig. They all started laughing.

"Nat you look ridiculous!" David said through laughter. "Is that Rosalina?"

"What're you wearing?" Kristina said, laughing.

"We brought you food. Your welcome." I said, dropping the bags on the counter. "This is ridiculous!"

I turned into electricity and left the room, going down to mine and Alex's. As soon as I got down there, I felt lightheaded and nearly fell. I pulled off the shirt, examining the wrap on my chest which was now bloodstained. I took off all of the clothes, going into the bathroom. I unwrapped the bandages, examining the now stitched up wound; it was seriously infected and slightly opened. I opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out some type of cream for infections. Gently, I rubbed it all around around the wound, then put on fresh bandages. I turned into electricity, going back to the legging room. When I turned back to normal me, I felt like I was about to pass out.

"Nat!" they exclaimed. I felt their arms grab me before I hit the ground.

"I'm good," I said in a weak voice. "Just a little dizzy."

"Nat this is not the first time you've almost passed out," Rosalina said. She had changed a lot quicker then I did. "Are you sure you're okay? Be honest."

"He's not okay," came a feminine voice. I looked back. She was about Colin, Danny, and Renata's age. I couldn't really tell how she looked cause I was dizzy. She was there, and then there were toe other girls who looked like twins.

"His aura's fading." the voice continued.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Her superpower is reading auras," Colin explained. "The life force of everything."

"No," Rosalina mumbled. "Nat are you okay?" I looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"No," I said quietly, moving to the couch.

"His powers are straining him, making him weaker then he should be. Not to mention the poison Dr. Doom placed inside of him."

"What poison?" Alex asked. "Nat never said anything about the labor being poison."

"I knew," Kristina whispered, glancing at me. "I brought it here. Nat told me not to tell. He didn't want to worry you guys."

"Where is it?" Rosalina asked.

"It's in the duffel bag," Juanita said. "I saw it while you guys were out."

"I'm gonna go see what I can do with it," Rosalina said, walking away. She grabbed up the duffel bag, then heading down the stairs. Before she was gone, she looked back at me, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I hate myself!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm so stupid! This is all my fault!"

"How?" Juanita asked.

"If I wasn't so stupid then my powers would work and we could've helped Nat sooner." Alex said. "Now he's gonna die and it'll be my fault."

"Come on Alex," David said, guiding him away. "Let's go help Rosalina."

"I'm sorry Nat," Kristina said, following them down the stairs.

Juanita sat down next to me, looking at me. "I think you were doing the right thing Nat."

"But now what she saw in the future might actually come true." I said, groaning. "Quasim, please tell me that things will work out?"

"Don't worry, Nat," said one of the girls. "We'll help you get better."

 **Alex's POV**

I bet you think I'm being selfish blaming it on myself. Well I feel like it's all my fault. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't tried to prove myself we would've never been exposed and this whole mess wouldn't have happened. Nat wouldn't be dying, Rosalina wouldn't be mad, and we wouldn't need all these random people to help us. Oh, and my arm wouldn't be broken.

Meanwhile while I was in Alexland, Rosalina was an emotional reck. I guess finding out that your boyfriend has been lying to you for a while and that he's actually dying is really hard to take. She was now burying herself into her work, making really hard to hold a conversation with her. Kristina was helping her, and David was letting me rant to him. I was eavesdropping on to and Kristina, well I was reading their minds.

Rosalina: _I can't believe Nat! It's not like I ever believed him that he was okay, but now he's gonna die. He's so stubborn. I hate it when he lies, especially when lives are at stake. Well, this is the first time lives have been at stake, but still. And now when we decide to run out of the shadows, he'll insist on fighting and get himself killed. I don't want to have to look at a lifeless Nat again._

For the first time in forever, I went deep inside her mind. Like, into her subconscious.

Rosalina: _It was a few months ago when Qaasim knocked me into the past on accident. I wonder if it was on accident, or he did it on purpose. You never know with him. Anyway, it was like the apocalypse or something. It must be far close because Alex had on his bright red cast. Nat was channeling a storm. I don't think it was on purpose. By then, his electricity power must have evolved because he was making lightening. And Kristina, she was really powerful too. With one glare and a flick of her wrist she could stop a tank. I guess she figured out how to take away different forms of energy._

 _I wasn't me. It's like I was a ghost, trapped watching. I guess that's what happens when you travel through time. But the me in the future was fighting like a boss. At least until Pinfield surged up in the air. I am the only one that can fly, so I had to stop him. We were so close to leaving our atmosphere. It wasn't the lack of air that knocked me out, it was the fear building up inside of me. I watch in horror as future Rosalina plummeted to the ground. Nat being the super awesome person he is, kept on hand on the masked man and moved the other to save me. Bolts of electricity shot out, forming a nest for me. The masked man laughed, taking Nat's distracted position as an opportunity. Just like what Dr. Doom hit Nat with, but stronger. Nat collapsed as I woke up._

Come on Alex! Just a few minutes longer. I think I saw something.

 _The masked man laughed, taking Nat's distracted position as an opportunity. Just like what Dr. Doom hit Nat with, but stronger. Nat collapsed as I woke up. And Qaasim pulled me out._

Before that.

I used my mind reading zoom feature to get a closer look at the masked man. In real life I screamed, falling off my chair. "Alex?" Rosalina asked, covering her ears. "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I," I stammered. "You're head. The Captain."

"Why were you in my head?" Rosalina asked.

"I was in your memories," I continued. "And I saw the masked man."

"You can go in memories?" Kristina asked.

I nodded, my whole body shaking in fear. Nat came down the stairs quickly, looking concerned. "Alex? What happened?"

"Yo-you died," I stammered. "And I saw The Captain."

"Who is he?" Rosalina asked, ignoring Nat's presence.

I screamed again. I was in Qaasim's mind now. I was in deep, in everything he's seen with his powers. I opened my eyes, seeing the bright blue bubble around me. Every time I screamed, the bubble shook and Rosalina and Nat grimaced. Nat was standing behind her, his hands holding her arms and powering her bubble. I smirked weakly before blacking out, the faint image of the Captain's face the last hint I remembered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band or the** ** _New Heroes_** **characters.**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

As soon as Alex passed out, I powered down, feeling Rosalina's weight collapse in my arms. She didn't pass out, but was weak from the power strain. I could relate. I carried her over to the couch, sitting her down next to me. "You okay?" I whispered.

"I didn't need your help," Rosalina said quietly. "You shouldn't have come down."

"Rosalina, I'm sorry about lying to you, okay?" I said. "But something just attacked my brother. There's no way you're going to get me back up there."

"But you're so pale," she choked out, holding back tears.

"I could say the same thing about you," I said, laughing lightly. I pulled her into a hug, feeling her shaking as she began to cry. "Don't worry, Rosalina. There's a chance that something bad might happen, there's always that chance. But we can either try to avoid it, or prepare for it."

"I want to fight," she said, lifting her head up. "Come on. I saw a good room for fighting."

"I don't want to fight you!" I exclaimed. "You're gonna kill me."

"I'm so confused," came Renata's voice.

"Let's go," Rosalina said.

She jumped up, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs. She opened a door and there was an empty, cold room. The others went into the stands, this room was made for fighting. Rosalina tossed me fingerless gloves. I pulled off my shirt (don't worry, I was wearing an undershirt) and took off my sneakers and socks. I watched Rosalina: she took of her shirt. God she was fine. She was wearing a chevron sports bra and the black adidas leggings. She put on her own fingerless gloves, then tossed me a mouth piece.

"No powers," she declared. "Those gloves block your electricity."

"Not fair!" I said, my voice muffled by the mouth piece.

"Bring it on, Wolff," she said, then put her mouth piece in.

"My money's on Nat," David said.

"Me too," Colin said.

"Girl power!" The girls in the room exclaimed.

The fight was gruesome. Punches, kicks, flips, and backs hitting the floor. For the most part, Rosalina was kicking my butt. Every once in a while, I'd be able to do a role reversal and flip over her, pinning her down. I had her wrists pinned to the floor and my legs locked around hers. I stared down at her sweaty, exhausted face, smiling. "Have I won?" I asked, my breathing heavy.

"I'm not giving up yet," she said, fighting against my restraints. "Come on, Nat! Let me go!"

"Say I'm the King of Fist Fights," I said proudly.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Say it!" I yelled in her face.

She groaned in defeat, turning her head. She mumbled something, making me smirk. "I can't hear you," I said.

"You're the King of Fist Fights!" she exclaimed, turning her head to me. I smiled, getting off of her. I pulled her up, then went back over to the bleachers.

"I feel so much better," I said. "It's like when your sick and you breath in steamy air."

"Let's go check on your brother," Rosalina said, turning me around so we weren't heading towards our friends. I nodded, following behind her. We walked into the room we left Alex in, and sure enough he was now conscious. Well, at least I think he was conscious. His eyes were bright yellow, as well as the air around him. "He's under mind control," Rosalina whispered.

"Take off your gloves," I reminded her.

Before we could even blink, a strong force pushed us against the wall, making us unable to move. I glanced at Rosalina, who looked more scared and confused then I did. And then it hit me, metaphorically. Alex could use his telekinesis to push us against the wall. It was like a force field, but you couldn't touch this one. I felt something touch my hand, and shifted my eyes down to find Rosalina undoing one of my gloves.

"Go stop him," Rosalina said as my glove fell to the ground. "It'll be difficult to get into the electricity with the other glove on, but I know you can do it."

She was right. I felt worse then when I was shot, but I did it. I turned back to human outside the room, taking off the other glove. I took a deep breath, then turned into electricity. I was in the wifi Juanita 'borrowed'. For the first few minutes, I was wherever the person was, then I was in Rosalina's phone. So I may have snooped a little, but could you blame me. Web history, search engine, saved passwords. Then I jumped out. Since I just came in, Alex's telekinetic force could harm me. I removed the gloves from Rosalina's hands, feeling her force field surround me. A strain began to appear on her face: Alex must be pushing back.

Instead of making her force field stronger, I pushed my hand through, aiming at Alex. Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him. Slowly, electricity surrounded his body like wires, trapping him in place. Before I could do any damage, he turned to dust and flew away. Rosalina and I both stopped, staring at the spot my brother used to be in. Just as we were about to say something, David, Kristina, and Qaasim came running in looking extremely worried.

"They were fake!" Kristina exclaimed. "Those older people you called in. They turned to dust and floated away!"

"So did Alex," Rosalina said.

"So then where's the real Alex?" I asked. Grandpa came running down the stairs, a worried expression on his face.

"It's time," he said, directing it towards me. They all looked to me, and I took a gulp.


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

"Nat are you going to tell us what's going on?" Kristina asked.

"In a minute," I said. "We don't have time to waste. Qaasim, go get Juanita from upstairs and meet us in my room."

"Alright," Qaasim said, disappearing.

"Rosalina," I said, turning to her. "I need you to put a force field over the whole building."

"The whole building?" Rosalina asked.

"Yea," I said. "Don't worry, you can do it. David, she's stronger when she's not walking so carry her. Kristina, turn the air outside of this place for the next two miles into frost. Meet me in my room."

I jogged ahead of them, fearing the absolute worse was happening. As soon as I opened my door, Juanita and Qaasim were already in there. Kristina came in after me, then David carrying Rosalina. He lay her down on the bed, then stepped to the side. I glanced down at my watch, then up at Rosalina. "Drop it," I said. Her entire body relaxed as she sat up.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked.

"Okay, so I'm guess that Alex went poking around in people's heads again." I said, going into the closet. "Just a hunch, but I think he can see memories now. And he probably saw Rosalina's memory about when she got knocked into the past and junk. I'm not sure what happened, but he might have trigger something out in the real world, and the Captain must have kidnapped Alex somehow. These are all honestly guesses. Juanita, go by all our protective defense systems. Start with #280."

"So now what's gonna happen?" Kristina asked.

"David, get that giant chest on the top shelf," I said. "And right now, no one can breath the air outside of this base, so we'll be safe for a few hours before the summer sun rises and melts the frost." I looked at Rosalina now. "I'm really sorry Rosalina, but since it's night time, and we need to pull a surprise attack, we're gonna have to."

"I understand Nat," Rosalina said quietly.

I nodded, kneeling down at the chest on the ground. I unlocked it, looking inside. "Qaasim, take over for Juanita. Juanita, come over." She passed him her laptop, then walked over to me. "Juanita, we need your help. We've been lied to and a bunch of people are about to try and kill us so they can take over the world. So these are a few 'things' I had lying around. First, you'll need to put the suit on. It's bullet and flame proof. Then, add these gold bands to the wrists and ankles. They'll allow you to be super stretchy."

She took the things, heading into the bathroom. "Kristina, once we get out there, you'll be scouting for Alex. They can't do any harm to to you since you can simple shut down the energy they'll try against you. Stay in gas form and give us the signal when you do. We'll be watching you from the shadows." I tossed her a suit similar to Juanita's, and she disappeared out of the door.

"David and Qaasim, you guys will be our first line of defense. You'll go in first, and trying not to trip the alarms. If you do, fight till they're all down." I tossed them a suit similar to the girls, except more boyish. They walked out, leaving Rosalina.

"Rosalina, you will join me and Juanita. We cover her and she gets Alex." I tossed her a suit similar to the girls. She nodded, walking towards the door.

Before Rosalina left, I grabbed her arm, stopping her. I turned her around, holding onto her arms. "Rosalina, talk to me," I said in a soothing voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, not meeting my eyes. I sighed, lifting her head up.

"Rosalina please," I begged. "Tell me what's up. I'm your boyfriend and I'm your best guy friend. Please tell me."

She just started crying. I pulled her into a hug, feeling her crying into my chest (If you didn't know, I was now 13 and awesomely taller then Rosalina, not to brag). She was shaking violently. I gently rubbed her back, kicking the door shut. After a few minutes, she said in a muffled, "I thought we didn't have time to waste?"

"Rosalina, I'm always going to have time for you," I said, hugging her closer. "Now tell Natty what's wrong?"

She giggled. "Since when did you call yourself that?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Since it brings back your smile," I said, smiling at her. I lead her back to the bed, sitting down. "What's up?"

"I'm really worried," she said. "This is really dangerous."

"I know," I said. "I have no idea what's going to happen, but don't worry, Rosie." I held onto her hand, squeezing it slightly. "I super swear pinky promise that I will not die today."

"Nat please don't do this to me," she said, her tears coming back harder. "Nat either way you'll end up dead so don't make me promises you can't keep."

"Rosie, I would never ever break my promises, especially to you." I said quietly. "I love you too much to ever hurt you."

I lifted her head again, softly placing my lips to hers. Not even a few seconds later, she wasn't shaking as hard. I felt her kissing me back, and I caressed her cheek. After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. We looked up, seeing them all changed and dressed. "I thought we didn't have time to waste?" David said with a smirk.

"Dude, I will always have time for my girl," I said, hugging Rosalina closer. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Rosalina said, wiping her face.

"Good now stand up," I said, jumping up. "Check this out." I turned the all black suit in her hands into electricity, then her clothes (which was really just her pants since she was not wearing a shirt) and switched them. Well, from other people's eyes it looked like she was wrapped in electricity. I did the same to my clothes (again, just pants. Don't worry, we weren't doing anything dirty. You all know what we were doing! Stop judging me) and then turned to my friends.

"Okay, Qaasim, Rosie, and Juanita, you're gonna need these fabulous weapons I recovered from the first base." I said, opening the duffel bag. "Don't take to many cause I'm using them too. Qaasim, remember to make them go crazy. Juanita you can do this. Rosie, you don't get in courage net cause I just spent quite some time talking to you."

"I am so relieved that you spent most of the time talking," Kristina said, taking a deep breath. She smiled a sly smile. "Cause ya know, you both were kinda shirtless."

"You're nasty," I said. "Okay. So Juanita and Rosalina, these are some very beautiful weapons that I stole from Rosalina's little lab. Rosalina, you get long range weapons since you can fly up and hit someone like that. Shots from up to 4,000 yards up and wide. Juanita, you d got short range. As far as 20 feet."

"And what's the plan?" David asked.

"Kris hunts Alex down. You and Qaasim will break their defenses. Rosie and I will keep Dr. Doom or Pinhead or the Captain or all three occupied. Juanita will get Alex and free any other prisoners." I said, putting on black gloves that had wires in them.

"What are those?" Rosalina asked.

"Earlier today I filled these gloves with my beautiful powers so I don't get tired during battle." I said. "I've been thinking ahead all day."

I handed each of them an earpiece. Kristina turned into a cloud of gas, disappearing. As we walked down to the secret tunnel passage, I stopped Rosalina once more. "Rosalina, I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Nat," she said, pressing her lips to mine. "Now let's go kick some evil ass."

I laughed, leading her down the tunnel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **I DO NOT own the Naked Brothers Band**

* * *

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing, electrical control

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

The tunnel let out in a dark alley, just a few blocks from Times Square, still stained with blood and tears. They waited behind an abandoned car, watching Kristina move through their black shades. Not even hidden from the world, Alex was strung up in the air above the memorials, unconscious. The President was down below, addressing the crowd. Kristina came back, watching with her friends. This caused them to change their plans.

"Alex is the enemy! How do we know he and he team have not been working against us? We shall destroy these super humans, they mean great harm."

A dark cloud appeared above the crowd, a lightening bolt shooting out. Nat sat crouched on the podium, startling everyone. "If we wanted to harm the earth, we would've done it a long time ago." Nat said, jumping down. His voice boomed out across the cloud. "Obviously. We're kids, we're the most impatient beings known to existence. So, Mr. President, why did you break into our safe house and kidnap my little brother? Or did you tell them a lie to go with that too?"

The President stared at Nat baffled. "We found Alex trying to break into the food—"

"Liar!" Nat yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex can't get kidnapped so easily. He can sense any person coming from ten miles away, literally. He has super speed and can run away from any danger. And he has sonic screams. I'm not making any type of assumptions, I'm telling the truth."

Nat raised his hands, a wall of electricity appearing in front of him. Qaasim appeared next to him, picking his shoulder. The wall displayed a slightly blue tinted rewind of earlier that after noon, like a security tape. On the screen, Alex stared intently at Rosalina, then at Qaasim before freaking out.

.

Meanwhile, David had shrunk Rosalina to microscopic size, and she flew up to Alex. Quickly and quietly, she undid all his restrains. David and Kristina had disturbed transmission between all electronic devises (except the ones they were using).

.

"Take it from me," Nat said, putting his hands down. "I'm a kid who's Mom died when he was four and who's Dad called him a disappointment and is trying to kill him. I have every right to try to destroy the world, but I don't want to. Go back to your homes before it's too late. I'm going to fight hard to protect you guys today, we all are. We're probably gonna die, and some people are going to try to convince you we hated you."

A giant force field appeared, slowly pushing the crowd back. The crowd ran away, disappearing from their eyesight. Without turning around, Nat said, "I honestly am not surprised. I knew you were sketchy since the day I met you. But maybe you should've realized that my little brother and I are top ranked geniuses, you named us. We were on to you the whole time, and the way you fucked up his brain was not cool. I don't kill people, I don't. But I hope you know what you did, because it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Killing seven kids is wrong. But you're not going to kill us, because we will win. I don't care what you have to say because good always wins."

The President chuckled, then stopped, feeling the air around him get cold. "We've already got Alex, but you'd better release his mind or else we'll force you."

"Good job at changing the reality," Qaasim whispered in Nat's ear.

"Thanks," Nat whispered back. Then, he said loudly, "Give me back my brother and no one gets hurt. You have five minutes to contact my father and Pinhead and tell them to release his mind. We know where they are, so don't try to play any games."

The President chuckled, raising his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Juanita said from behind him. He turned around, cocking his head.

"What are you, a little girl, going to do about it?"

He raised his hand, aiming a gun at Juanita. The bullet bounced off her suit, and she smiled. "My turn?" Juanita asked. She pulled back her fist, ready to punch him. Just as it looked like she was about to swing, her arm extended and her fist, surprising him, connected with his jaw. He fell backwards, right into a force field. Rosalina touched down on the ground next to Nat, handing him Alex. She was now back to normal size.

.

Now David and Kristina were quietly taking down all the Pinbots. After they finished, they returned to the room door, finding it wide open and empty. "They're gone!" Kristina said in panic.

"We need to warn—" a gaseous substance knocked him. Before it could knock Kristina out, she turned to gas herself. "I'll come back for you, David," she said quietly before she quickly left the room. Okay Kristina. Pinfield doesn't have any Pinbots to use, so that good. But Dr. Doom knows our weaknesses because he was our friend. I need to get to the others! Before it's too late.

.

"They aren't answering," Rosalina told Nat.

"Both of them?" Nat asked, still holding his brother's limp body.

"I'm getting static from Kris and from David all I'm getting is slow breathing." Rosalina explained.

"Kris's communicator doesn't work when she's in a different state," Nat said. "That must be it. Either that or she's been taken out and I'd like to think everyone is safe right now."

In an instant, Rosalina collapsed on the floor, and all her force fields broke down. Nat instantly let his brother fall to the ground, wrapping a burst of energy around the President. "Nobody moves or else Mr. President kicks the bucket," Nat said in a loud, threatening voice.

Kristina materialized next to him, a worried look on her face. "David's out. What happened here?"

"Something hit the force field and knocked out Rosie," Nat said.

"Dr. Doom or Pinfield. They both escaped while we were disabling the Pinbots." Kristina said.

"So now it's just us, Qaasim, and Juanita holding down the fort," Nat clarified. "We've got this."

"Not without me," came Alex's weak voice. He rolled onto his back, then stood up.

"The gas that took out David must have freed Alex," Kristina said.

"Oh goodie, five kids against three adults." came a feminine voice.

"Six," Rosalina said. "Just gotta breath." Nat used his free hand to pull her up.

"We have already got one of you near death, do you want it to be all of you?" the voice asked.

"I've heard that voice before," Nat said to himself. He looked around, seeing the gaseous figure floating in front of them, wearing the Captain's mask.

"Stupid little Nat," the voice said. "You really thought that your ragtag group of misfits would outsmart us? We brainwashed tons of people to get where we were are today, and your stupid little ideas are not going to stop us. You were always a liability, and now you'll be a causality."

"You're wrong," Nat said. "I don't know who you are, but we are so much stronger then you think."

A fire ball hit Nat's hands, but he didn't even flinch. He turned himself into a bolt of electricity, appearing in front of Dr. Doom. "I'm going to finish you off this time," Dr. Doom said to him. Nat smirked, lighting up his hands with electricity.

There were no Pinbots, but one. This one was massive, heading towards Rosalina. Rosalina flew up, avoiding the blasts of the robot. But it kept coming, flying alongside her.

Alex picked up a piece of loose wood, dragging it across the ground as he ran around in circles around this 'Captain' figure. Soon enough, a fire sparked. Kristina walked up, strengthening the energy so that the figure was surrounded in a pillar of fire. "Alex, go help Rosalina." Kristina said.

"I can't fly!" Alex argued.

"Then help your brother," Kristina said. "Juanita, get up there and stop that robot before it goes too high. Qaasim, stick with me."

Alex used his super speed to run behind Dr. Doom and pull his feet from under him, knocking him down. He took a gulp as he remember this scene from Rosalina and Qaasim's minds. Juanita was too late. She could extend high enough to help Rosalina, so she was on her own.

Just as they ripped through the stratosphere, Rosalina knocked out Pinfield. She smiled, satisfied for the most part. At least until everything became real. Her fear took the better of her, and everything went limp.

"Nat!" Alex exclaimed, feeling strong cables surround him.

"You can't go crying to your brother now," Captain said.

Dr. Doom shot another fireball at Nat's hands, melting off his gloves. Nat shot a bolt of electricity at him, knocking him unconscious. Just as he was about to go to his brother, he saw something falling from the sky. He looked around for someone—anyone—who could help him. Kristina was sneaking up on the Captain so no to that. Qaasim was her distraction. All that was left was Juanita. She saw his eyes extended herself to Alex. Nat turned into electricity and moved as fast as he could. Rosalina was so close to the ground. He turned back to a human, extending a bolt of electricity to wrap around her. A blue ray shot into his back, making him scream out in agony.

Kristina turned into a cloud of gas, going in the air around the Captain. Since this is obviously a ghost or something, turning it solid would kill it. While Qaasim distracted it, she slowly turned the gases solid, other then herself of course. She saw Dr. Doom recover and pick up his ray. She heard Nat screaming, blue electricity filling the air. Quickly, she solidified the Captain, hearing the agonizing screams. Nat looked with the few seconds he had, seeing the mask gas off of her face. "Mommy," escaped his lips. He body went limp to the ground, the electricity in his body bursting up into the air, including the ones holding Rosalina. Her body flew high in the air then hit the ground hard.

The tunnel let out in a dark alley, just a few blocks from Times Square, still stained with blood and tears. They waited behind an abandoned car, watching Kristina move through their black shades. Not even hidden from the world, Alex was strung up in the air above the memorials, unconscious. The President was down below, addressing the crowd. Kristina came back, watching with her friends. This caused them to change their plans.

"Alex is the enemy! How do we know he and he team have not been working against us? We shall destroy these super humans, they mean great harm."

A dark cloud appeared above the crowd, a lightening bolt shooting out. Nat sat crouched on the podium, startling everyone. "If we wanted to harm the earth, we would've done it a long time ago." Nat said, jumping down. His voice boomed out across the cloud. "Obviously. We're kids, we're the most impatient beings known to existence. So, Mr. President, why did you break into our safe house and kidnap my little brother? Or did you tell them a lie to go with that too?"

The President stared at Nat baffled. "We found Alex trying to break into the food—"

"Liar!" Nat yelled at the top of his lungs. "Alex can't get kidnapped so easily. He can sense any person coming from ten miles away, literally. He has super speed and can run away from any danger. And he has sonic screams. I'm not making any type of assumptions, I'm telling the truth."

Nat raised his hands, a wall of electricity appearing in front of him. Qaasim appeared next to him, picking his shoulder. The wall displayed a slightly blue tinted rewind of earlier that after noon, like a security tape. On the screen, Alex stared intently at Rosalina, then at Qaasim before freaking out.

.

Meanwhile, David had shrunk Rosalina to microscopic size, and she flew up to Alex. Quickly and quietly, she undid all his restrains. David and Kristina had disturbed transmission between all electronic devises (except the ones they were using).

.

"Take it from me," Nat said, putting his hands down. "I'm a kid who's Mom died when he was four and who's Dad called him a disappointment and is trying to kill him. I have every right to try to destroy the world, but I don't want to. Go back to your homes before it's too late. I'm going to fight hard to protect you guys today, we all are. We're probably gonna die, and some people are going to try to convince you we hated you."

A giant force field appeared, slowly pushing the crowd back. The crowd ran away, disappearing from their eyesight. Without turning around, Nat said, "I honestly am not surprised. I knew you were sketchy since the day I met you. But maybe you should've realized that my little brother and I are top ranked geniuses, you named us. We were on to you the whole time, and the way you fucked up his brain was not cool. I don't kill people, I don't. But I hope you know what you did, because it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Killing seven kids is wrong. But you're not going to kill us, because we will win. I don't care what you have to say because good always wins."

The President chuckled, then stopped, feeling the air around him get cold. "We've already got Alex, but you'd better release his mind or else we'll force you."

"Good job at changing the reality," Qaasim whispered in Nat's ear.

"Thanks," Nat whispered back. Then, he said loudly, "Give me back my brother and no one gets hurt. You have five minutes to contact my father and Pinhead and tell them to release his mind. We know where they are, so don't try to play any games."

The President chuckled, raising his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Juanita said from behind him. He turned around, cocking his head.

"What are you, a little girl, going to do about it?"

He raised his hand, aiming a gun at Juanita. The bullet bounced off her suit, and she smiled. "My turn?" Juanita asked. She pulled back her fist, ready to punch him. Just as it looked like she was about to swing, her arm extended and her fist, surprising him, connected with his jaw. He fell backwards, right into a force field. Rosalina touched down on the ground next to Nat, handing him Alex. She was now back to normal size.

.

Now David and Kristina were quietly taking down all the Pinbots. After they finished, they returned to the room door, finding it wide open and empty. "They're gone!" Kristina said in panic.

"We need to warn—" a gaseous substance knocked him. Before it could knock Kristina out, she turned to gas herself. "I'll come back for you, David," she said quietly before she quickly left the room. Okay Kristina. Pinfield doesn't have any Pinbots to use, so that good. But Dr. Doom knows our weaknesses because he was our friend. I need to get to the others! Before it's too late.

.

"They aren't answering," Rosalina told Nat.

"Both of them?" Nat asked, still holding his brother's limp body.

"I'm getting static from Kris and from David all I'm getting is slow breathing." Rosalina explained.

"Kris's communicator doesn't work when she's in a different state," Nat said. "That must be it. Either that or she's been taken out and I'd like to think everyone is safe right now."

In an instant, Rosalina collapsed on the floor, and all her force fields broke down. Nat instantly let his brother fall to the ground, wrapping a burst of energy around the President. "Nobody moves or else Mr. President kicks the bucket," Nat said in a loud, threatening voice.

Kristina materialized next to him, a worried look on her face. "David's out. What happened here?"

"Something hit the force field and knocked out Rosie," Nat said.

"Dr. Doom or Pinfield. They both escaped while we were disabling the Pinbots." Kristina said.

"So now it's just us, Qaasim, and Juanita holding down the fort," Nat clarified. "We've got this."

"Not without me," came Alex's weak voice. He rolled onto his back, then stood up.

"The gas that took out David must have freed Alex," Kristina said.

"Oh goodie, five kids against three adults." came a feminine voice.

"Six," Rosalina said. "Just gotta breath." Nat used his free hand to pull her up.

"We have already got one of you near death, do you want it to be all of you?" the voice asked.

"I've heard that voice before," Nat said to himself. He looked around, seeing the gaseous figure floating in front of them, wearing the Captain's mask.

"Stupid little Nat," the voice said. "You really thought that your ragtag group of misfits would outsmart us? We brainwashed tons of people to get where we were are today, and your stupid little ideas are not going to stop us. You were always a liability, and now you'll be a causality."

"You're wrong," Nat said. "I don't know who you are, but we are so much stronger then you think."

A fire ball hit Nat's hands, but he didn't even flinch. He turned himself into a bolt of electricity, appearing in front of Dr. Doom. "I'm going to finish you off this time," Dr. Doom said to him. Nat smirked, lighting up his hands with electricity.

There were no Pinbots, but one. This one was massive, heading towards Rosalina. Rosalina flew up, avoiding the blasts of the robot. But it kept coming, flying alongside her.

Alex picked up a piece of loose wood, dragging it across the ground as he ran around in circles around this 'Captain' figure. Soon enough, a fire sparked. Kristina walked up, strengthening the energy so that the figure was surrounded in a pillar of fire. "Alex, go help Rosalina." Kristina said.

"I can't fly!" Alex argued.

"Then help your brother," Kristina said. "Juanita, get up there and stop that robot before it goes too high. Qaasim, stick with me."

Alex used his super speed to run behind Dr. Doom and pull his feet from under him, knocking him down. He took a gulp as he remember this scene from Rosalina and Qaasim's minds. Juanita was too late. She could extend high enough to help Rosalina, so she was on her own.

Just as they ripped through the stratosphere, Rosalina knocked out Pinfield. She smiled, satisfied for the most part. At least until everything became real. Her fear took the better of her, and everything went limp.

"Nat!" Alex exclaimed, feeling strong cables surround him.

"You can't go crying to your brother now," Captain said.

Dr. Doom shot another fireball at Nat's hands, melting off his gloves. Nat shot a bolt of electricity at him, knocking him unconscious. Just as he was about to go to his brother, he saw something falling from the sky. He looked around for someone—anyone—who could help him. Kristina was sneaking up on the Captain so no to that. Qaasim was her distraction. All that was left was Juanita. She saw his eyes extended herself to Alex. Nat turned into electricity and moved as fast as he could. Rosalina was so close to the ground. He turned back to a human, extending a bolt of electricity to wrap around her. A blue ray shot into his back, making him scream out in agony.

Kristina turned into a cloud of gas, going in the air around the Captain. Since this is obviously a ghost or something, turning it solid would kill it. While Qaasim distracted it, she slowly turned the gases solid, other then herself of course. She saw Dr. Doom recover and pick up his ray. She heard Nat screaming, blue electricity filling the air. Quickly, she solidified the Captain, hearing the agonizing screams. Nat looked with the few seconds he had, seeing the mask gas off of her face. "Mommy," escaped his lips. He body went limp to the ground, the electricity in his body bursting up into the air, including the ones holding Rosalina. Her body flew high in the air then hit the ground hard.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So, I really didn't like how I ended the story. But I really hate killing off characters, unless I really don't like them. So, here's the best ending I could think of. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex's POV

Today was the 1 month anniversary of what people called Blackout Day. Maybe it was because when Kristina finally killed my mother and my brother nearly died being shot at by his father and Rosalina nearly lost all the oxygen in her body, all the power went out for three states. Rosalina was okay, I guess. She absolutely needed an oxygen tank for the time being and was recommended not to fly for a while.

Nat was a mess. He was paralyzed in his right arm and his left leg. Don't ask me how he got so lunch to be only paralyzed there. For the time being, he was forbidden from electrical transportation and control. At least until he could actually recover from his current state of trauma. He was currently using a wheelchair, which was good, I guess.

Cooper was where David was, once we got Kristina to take us there. David was healing. That gas had closed off his lungs so he couldn't breath, but he had a tank thingy, like Rosalina did. Cooper was fine. He was just really traumatized, like Nat was.

Juanita was really happy that nothing had happened to her gold bands, so now she could use them whenever she pleased. Kristina was getting better. Trying to explain to her that she didn't kill my mother was hard. She was already dead, just trying to get back alive. Qaasim was perfect. Nothing had really happened to him.

I getting better. My arm wasn't in a cast anymore, and I wasn't as traumatized as Nat was. me and Nat stayed with Rosalina. They wouldn't really let us stay in the apartment alone, so Mr. Tai took care of us. We weren't going back to school because of people asking about our powers. Kristina's mom was a retired teacher and was now our tutor.

This morning, Rosalina and I were watching the news as they retold what happened last month. We ere eating cereal. What we were eating isn't really important, but still. Rosalina looked at me, and smiled. "I'm so happy we can be normal kids again," she said.

"Technically, we were never normal kids," Nat said, rolling himself over to us. "Remember the Naked Brothers Band?"

"That seems like forever ago," I said, sighing.

"It's only really been a year," Nat said, shrugging his left shoulder. His right arm hung to his side, basically dead weight until they removed it. I mean, he couldn't use it so what was the point.

"Kris told me they're reflecting a president," Rosalina said. "And they wanted you to go to make sure they don't have any super powers."

"I'll have to check my very empty schedule," Nat said. I got up, hugging him.

"I'm so happy we got rid of those idiots," I said. "Cause now I can spend all my time not becoming an idiot."

"Alex, no offense but I think they're gonna use you as a soldier in the future," Rosalina said.

"I'd say no," I said. "I'd rather spend time with my dead beat brother and his grounded girlfriend."

"I'm not gonna be grounded forever," she argued. "I'll fly again."

"Stop arguing," Nat said. "The guys, Kris, and Juanita will be here any minute so we need to get ready."

"I hope we can go back to school sometime," Rosalina said.

"Well we might have to for college. Unless you wanna do online schooling." I said. There was a fury of wind as our friends appeared, all of them looking anxious.

"Hey guys," Nat said.

"Mind ever using the door?" Rosalina asked.

"We did," Kristina said. "Just didn't open it."

"Guys, you'll never believe how messed up your parents were." Juanita said, grabbing my laptop. "Look. Those heroes we thought were are friends aren't real."

She turned the screen towards us, showing us something that said The New Heroes: Book Series. "They took characters from a book," Qaasim said. "Not even I saw that coming."

"It's a good thing Pinhead and Dad are in solitary confinement," I said.

"Why couldn't we just kill him?" Nat asked. "I would quite like being the oldest living Wolff plus I can't stand him."

"Nat, he's still your dad," David said.

"Well he's not my dad if I'm not his son," Nat said. "You guys really don't know what he told me?"

"You never told anyone but Rosalina," I said.

"Well," Nat said.

 _*flashback*_

 _"Boo," Nat said, turning back from electricity in front of Dr. Doom. "I don't even understand why would you even want to be evil? So shy don't you explain it to us before we finish you off."_

 _"You've never been good at anything, Nat." Dr. Doom said. "You couldn't find it in your heart to kill me."_

 _"You don't know that," Nat stated. Even though he was absolutely terrfiied, but stood as tall and confident as he could._

 _"But I do," Dr. Doom said. "I know everything about you."_

 _"So then why would you trade being a good father to being a bad guy?" Nat asked. "You didn't love us? We're we not good enough for you?"_

 _"You were never good enough. I don't know how anyone can tolerate you." Dr. Doom said. "You and Alex were always such disappointments. Couldn't even kill Pinfield. You're just distractions. You have such a gift but waste you time trying to stop us. If only your brain could understand that Doom is the future."_

 _*end flashback*_

"Well that depressing," Juanita said. "That makes me glad to be an orphan."

"Yea," Nat said. "Hated that little battle."

"Okay, so Rosalina's grounded, Nat's immobile, and David is learning to breath again. So what do we do in the mean time?" Kristina asked.

"I mean, besides school which doesn't even start for another month, we could do bad disguises and hang out around the school we don't go to," Nat said.

"I haven't been normal since I was like five," I said. "This is going to be really hard."

"Technically, you aren't normal," Mr. Tai said, walking in from the kitchen. "You've all still got your superpowers."

"Dad is right," Rosalina said. "Even though the three of us aren't allowed to use them, we can still have fun."

"And I am gonna take Alex to the skatepark so I can beat him again," Juanita said.

"And I'm gonna go spy on some people and mess with their minds for a while," David said.

"Like a prank?" Qaasim asked. "Cause mind messing could use some sound manipulating." They high fixed, laughing.

"I need to take Nat to the doctor," Rosalina said. "We need to talk about getting rid of the dead weight."

"I guess I'll come with," Kristina said. "Later Mr. Tai."

We all said our goodbyes. David and Qaasim were the first to leave. David shrunk Qaasim, then they teleported out. Alex and Juanita grabbed their gear, and decided to walk to the skateboard. As for Nat, Rosalina, and Kristina, they moved slowly to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I think this ending is better than the original. So, let me know what you think about this. I'm also thinking that I'm just going to have a little story about what they do with their lives now. I can release the title later on when I put up Epilogue 2, which will be either a second part to this or an author's note.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Author's Note

A/N: I know you all hate it when I trick you with these 'chapters', but this is very important. So, there is one more story in this series, but it's not really all that important. It's just about them, learning to cope with their new lives. I hope it interests you as it is the last story, and I hope you all don't hate me for making Nat invincible. But seriously, the kid could turn to electricity at will. The conservation law of energy states that energy cannot only be created or destroy and other stuff. Electricity is energy. So really, the superhuman part of Nat (and Kristina) are gonna live on.

I recommend you read the next story even though there is no horrible plot line with a bunch of changes at the last second. It would also be great if you told me your favorite part in a little review. It can be from any of the three stories. I might have a surprise for you if you tell me.

So the title for the next and final story is: The Super Climax. The epilogue of this story will be the first chapter of the next.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
